DIN rail-mounted terminal blocks for forming electrical connections between wires and circuit boards mounted on the block are known. The blocks are typically constructed from a number of like, stacked modules which are secured together by snap-fasteners. The blocks are mounted on DIN rails.
Each module in the block includes wire contacts for forming connections with a number of wires and leads extending from the wire contacts to ends for forming electrical connections with a circuit board mounted on a recess in the block. The recess is sized to fit the component. Blocks accommodate one size circuit board only. Different size modules are required to accommodate different size circuit boards.
The manufacture of different size modules in order to accommodate different size circuit boards is expensive. Separate tooling is required to make different size modules. Separate inventories of different size modules are required.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved DIN rail mounted terminal block to reduce the cost of manufacture and reduce inventories.